In general, a sports use instrument is marked a pattern consisting of letters, numerals, a logotype, and the like. In case of a golf ball, it bears a mark on its surface presenting a trade name, a ball number, and so on. A golfer identifies his ball by the mark. These days, even an amateur golfer has his balls marked with his initial or his own original illustration. This makes an appearance of his ball distinguishing it from others and facilitates the identification of the ball.
Marking of golf balls has been achieved by use of printing ink. However, since printing inks exhibit only known colors, although a shape of the pattern, or mark, is unique, a visual feeling obtained at a glance of the ball does not vary so much. Thus, attempts to produce a diversified, distinct, and well discriminative value added golf ball have not succeeded greatly so far.
Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to provide a golf ball bearing a mark having a novel appearance superior in diversification, distinction and discrimination of the ball.